La arena y las olas
by Skadi Baratheon
Summary: Annie solo era una chica normal del Distrito 4. Finnick solo sería su mentor en los Juegos del Hambre. ¿O no?


**1.**

Cuando Annie fue a los Juegos del Hambre apenas contaba con catorce años. Si era cierto que ella había pensado que alguna vez le tocaría ir, pero cuando la mujer que recolectaba a los tributos en su distrito pronunció su nombre, Annie no pudo contener el nudo que se alojó en su estómago.

Cuando subía los peldaños para subir al escenario temió que sus piernas no le respondiesen, pero consiguió hacerlo, plantarse delante de sus compañeros, pero ni una sola palabra puede salir de sus labios, así que se limita a agachar la cabeza y asentir cuando le habla.

Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás a los que serían sus mentores.

* * *

Finnick solo pudo sentir lástima. Lástima y una profunda pena por los chicos que habían salido aquel año en la Cosecha. El chico parecía asustado, pero al menos era capaz de decir un par de palabras cuando le preguntaron, pero la chica… Creía haberla visto antes en el distrito, cerca del mar cuando él trabajaba. Cuando su nombre salió, parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero él ya sabía cuál era esa sensación de ahogo, de una presión en el pecho que te impedía pensar siquiera.

Vió como bajaban ambos de la tarima, y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. A su lado Mags tenía la misma expresión.

* * *

Ese mismo día tuvieron que irse del Distrito 4. Los montaron en el tren más lujoso que Annie había visto jamás, y lleno de todo tipo de lujos que ella no había tenido jamás. Su compañero se había presentado como Den, y aún tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas después de despedirse de sus padres. Annie no había tenido que pasar ese mal trago, solo por el simple hecho de que ella no tenía familia. Se sentaron en sofás contiguos y se mantuvieron en un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de ellos se atrevîa siquiera a tocar la comida que había a su alrededor.

Un par de minutos después entraron dos personas. Una de ellas era una mujer mayor, con una tierna sonrisa triste, y el otro era un chico joven, de unos veinte años, muy atractivo. Annie los conocía a ambos, porque eran los únicos tributos del distrito 4 qué habían ganado los Juegos del Hambre. Eran Mags y Finnick Odair. Él era tremedamente conocido, y no solo en su distrito. Había visto sus juegos, aunque fuese pequeña cuando había ido Finnick a los Juegos. Él había sido el que más gustaba, y los patrocinadores le habían mandado varios regalos, y el último había sido un magnífico tridente, que había usado para matar al resto de sus contrincantes. A partir de ese día, Finnick había sido el niño bonito del Capitolio, querido y adorado por todos. Asistía a grandes fiestas, tenía los lujos propios de los ganadores de los Juegos. Sabía que todas las chicas suspiraban por él, pero también sabía que él no se fijaba en ninguna de ellas. Puede que Annie hubiese pensado en él en algún momento, pero en ese mismo instante, Finnick solo era el hombre que la enseñaría a matar a sus rivales y a sobrevivir. Annie esquivó los ojos azules de su mentor.

* * *

Finnick se sorprendió, y hacía años que él no se sorprendía. El chico, Den, le había mirado con ojos ansiosos cuando había entrado. Sabía lo que pensaba: él había sido el chico de oro de sus Juegos, y Den esperaba ser el segundo Finnick. Esperaba ganar. Y eso era algo que él no podía asegurar.

La chica, en cambio...no se había presentado siquiera. Se había acurrucado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas encima, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Aún llevaba el vestido de la Cosecha, y Finnick se encontró pensando que era del mismo color que sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar una idea semejante. Se inclinó hacia ella mientras Mags hablaba con Den.

- Sé como estás.- dijo, en un tono que solo ellos escucharían. Ella alzó la cabeza.- Estás asustada. Más que asustada. Yo estaba como tú, también.-hizo una pausa para tomar aire.- Esto es terrible, y aún puede ser peor. Pero quiero que sepas que voy a ayudarte en todo. Y al final, tendrás muchas posibilidades de ganar.-cogió su mano y la presionó con firmeza, intentando transmitirle confianza.- Te convertiré en una ganadora.

* * *

El viaje al Capitolio no fue muy largo. Apenas había amanecido al segundo día. Den y ella mantenían charlas educadas, sin centrarse en ningún aspecto de su vida personal. Finnick les había dicho que no debían pensar en sus enemigos como si fuesen personas, sino como aquellos que querían matarlos. Por desgracia, Den y ella ya habían empezado a verse como posibles enemigos. Era probable que muriesen por otros tributos, pero también podía ser que tuviesen que matarse el uno al otro. Annie intentaba no imaginarlo. No se veía capaz de matar a nadie, y menos a alguien que habían obligado a ir a los Juegos del Hambre como a ella.

Después de comer el primer día habían visto el resto de las Cosechas de los otros Distritos. Se asustaba de ver como los profesionales de los distrito parecían alegres, contentos de haber salido elegidos. Pero otros muchos eran jóvenes asustados, y algunos eran más jóvenes que Annie. En el distrito 11 salió elegido un niño de once años, tan pequeño como frágil parecía, con el rostro enmarcado en suaves rizos rizos. A Annie se le encogió el corazón al verlo.

Mags y Finnick hablaban de los distritos, de las posibles ventajas o desventajas de cada tributo que veían. Pero mientras en Mags veía un sentimiento de culpa y resquemor por lo que decía, a Finnick lo veía cada vez más presuntuoso y arrogante en su discurso. Y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Finnick sonrió al ver la expresión de Annie cuando llegaron al Capitolio. Sabía que él había puesto la misma cara cuando le tocó ir a los Juegos del Hambre. Pero la cara de la muchacha le inspiraba una ternura profunda, con sus verdes ojos abiertos de par en par y su boquita formando una perfecta O. Bajó la cabeza para que no viesen que sonreía, perp aquello le resultó divertidísimo.

Sobre todo cuando la vió saludar a la gente que había fuera del tren, como si fuesen amigos que se volvían a encontrar después de mucho tiempo. Aunque sabía que la gente del Capitolio la veían como a una atracción.

Al menos les resultaría simpática.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al Capitolio, Annie se vió inmersa en una espiral totalmente desatada. La cogieron entre varios estilistas, y la trataron como si fuera una muñeca a la que acicalar. La obligaron a bañarse (¡aunque ya se había bañado en el tren!), la peinaron, y dieron tratamientos de estética que Annie no había escuchado en toda su vida. Solo se le ocurrió pasarse los dedos por su pelo castaño, tan suave en ese momento.

Solo después de todo el tratamiento de belleza, el estilista de su distrito les enseñó a Den y a ella el traje que tendrían que llevar. Ambos se miraron con verdadera sorpresa. Eran dos trajes idénticos, salvo porque el de Annie tenía falda. Era una especie de tela parecida a una red de pescar, con algunas conchas cosidas en partes del vestido. Cuando se lo pusieron, las ayudantes ayudaron a Annie a maquillarse y peinarse, y al menos ella pudo decir que le gustaba. Le habían rizado el pelo y colocado una pequeña diadema con perlas diminutas. El maquillaje le realzaba el color de los ojos, y al menos se veía guapa por primera vez en su vida.

El desfile de los tributos le pareció demasiado rebuscado, incluso para el Capitolio. Miraba al resto de los tributos y todos parecían igual de ridículos con sus trajes tan extravagantes.

Después del desfile tocó la entrevista con el presentador Caesar. Era un hombre muy exgraño, y Annie se sorprendió de que alguien quisiera vestir así por gusto. Tenía el pelo de color verde y llevaba un traje a juego, solo que plagado de lentejuelas. Siempre sonreía, incluso cuando los tributos parecían a punto de vomitar sobre su perfecto traje. Cuando le tocó el turno a Annie, se esforzó por sonreír casi tanto como Caesar.

* * *

Mags y Finnick veían las entrevistas tras el escenario con los otros mentores. Él odiaba la falsedad que desprendían los tributos profesionales. Charlaban animadamente con el presentador, mientras Finnick podía casi leer sus pensamientos. Pensaban como iba a matar a los tributos asustados. Sacudió la cabeza al oír hacer un chiste de muy mal gusto, asqueado por lo que había dicho esa rata que medía casi dos metros. Así si que era lógico que ganasen. Sintió auténtica pena al pensar en Den, Annie o cualquiera de los otros que eran más pequeños e indefensos. Ellos no habían empuñado nunca un arma, y sería su primera vez, y posiblemente la última.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a Caesar llamar a Annie al plató. Se le cortó la respiración al mirarla. Estaba más guapa que nunca chica que él hubiese conocido. El pelo rizado y suelto por la espalda, y un vestido vaporoso a juego con sus ojos, que le dejaba las piernas al descubierto y hacía que a Finnick se le secase la boca al mirarla. Estuvo a punto de tropezar por los tacones, y Mags soltó una pequeña maldición, pero a Finnick le dió un ataque de risa, que tuvo que disimular con tos. "Que torpe" pensó.

La entrevista fue corta, breve, pero se veía que a Caesar le había caído bien Annie porque le hablaba de una forma muy dulce.

- Por último.-comenzó a preguntar el presentador.- ¿Crees que puedes ganar, Annie?

Ella asintió.

- ¿Por qué?- inquirió él.- Díselo a nuestros espectadores, y a tus futuros patrocinadores.

- Porque me lo ha dicho mi mentor, Finnick.

Mags giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia su compañero, pero él ya solo tenía ojos para Annie, aunque ni él mismo lo supiera aún.

* * *

Finnick había insistido en ayudarla a entrenar, aunque Annie sabía que eso había disgustado a Den. Sabía que el chico tenía la esperanza de aprender todo de Finnick, pero era Mags quién le enseñaba lo que creía debía aprender.

Annie creía intuir porqué Finnick se empeñaba en ayudarla a ella en vez de a Den; la veía pequeña, indefensa y frágil, y creía que era su misión enseñarle todo lo posible. Seguramente era por lo que había dicho durante su entrevista. ¡Pero ella ni siquiera lo había pensado! Le había salido la última respuesta como si fuese algo natural, la única respuesta lógica a esa pregunta. Quería decirle a Finnick que emplease su tiempo con Den, que él podía aprender más, pero no le salía. A medida que avanzaba el tiempo, Annie se veía encerrada en una prisión que acabaría estallando por los aires y provocando su propia muerte. Las noches estaban plagadas de pesadillas, y los días de fingir sonrisas para que nadie le preguntase. Excepto cuando Finnick entrenaba con ella. La dejaba tan exhausta después que no tenía tiempo de fingir ni fuerzas para tener pesadillas.

Él le enseñó a usar distintas armas, como cuchillos, puñales e incluso el tridente. Pero ella parecía tener mantequilla en vez de dedos, porque lo único que conseguía era que todo se le cayese al suelo con una facilidad pasmosa. Finnick ponía todo su empeño en ayudarla, y al menos Annie pensó que su primera impresión de él no había sido tan acertada. Cuando entrenaban a solas era persistente, pero también denotaba un afán de enseñarle todo lo posible.

-Vale, para, para.-pidió él cuando se le cayó por undécima vez el puñal largo.

- Perdón.-se apresuró a disculparse.

- No pidas perdón. Se que las armas no son lo tuyo.-admitió él con un suspiro.- ¿Qué te parece si te enseño a usar la red? Al menos podrás atrapar a tus enemigos.

- Como ordenes, tú eres el maestro.-dijo ella, aunque en tono de broma.

Finnick sonrió por su comentario, y a ella le avergonzó eso. Aunque se avergonzó aún más cuando consiguió que ambos se enredasen en la red.

* * *

El día anterior al comienzo de los Juegos se sentaron todos frente al televisor para ver las puntuaciones que les habían concedido a los tributos. Finnick tenía la sensación de no haber hecho todo lo posible por Annie, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando vieron empezar el programa. No era sorpresa alguna que los profesionales consiguiesen puntuaciones altas: 10, incluso 11 consiguió ese chico gigantesco del distrito 2. Cuando llegó el turno del distrito 4, asintió satisfecho al ver el 8 concedido a Den, y sonrió cuando le dieron un 7 a Annie, aunque ella negó sorprendida con la cabeza.

- No puede ser.- dijo.- Apenas si me lié un poco con la red, aunque la cortase enseguida.

- Pues parece que les sorprendiste al menos un poco.- respondió Mags con ese tono habitual de ternura.

Annie se encogió de hombros, y a Finnick le dieron auténticas ganas de abrazarla con fuerza.

* * *

El día de los Juegos, Annie no pudo casi ni probar bocado. Sentía el nudo que se había instalado en su estómago el día de la Cosecha, que le había dado un respiro durante los entrenamientos, pero que volvía al ataque con renovadas fuerzas.

Den tampoco parecía muy contento, y su rostro empezó a ponerse macilento con el paso de los segundos.

Mags los instaba a comer, aunque fuese por entretenerse, pero sabían que esa sería su última comida en condiciones en mucho tiempo. Quizás la última de sus vidas. Annie veía en su cabeza una y otra vez las posibles versiones de como moría en la Cornucopia. Y se lamentaba de que las enseñanzas de Finnick fueran a desperdiciarse así.

Al final tragó un poco de chocolate que ya se había quedado frío y medio bollo que Finnick le instó a comer con gesto de serenidad. Sabía que él intentaba no parecer nervioso, pero Annie le veía tamborilear el pie contra el suelo de madera.

Cuando salieron, tanto Mags como Finnick se despidieron de ellos, aunque la mujer se llevó a Den por petición expresa del mentor masculino, quedando Annie y él solos en la sala.

- Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible.- se apresuró a decir Annie, en un torpe intento de llenar el incómodo silencio.

Finnick negó con la cabeza y acabó avanzando hacia ella para apretarla en un abrazo que sorprendió a la chica.

- Puedes ganar, yo lo sé, y tú también. No te quedes en la Cornucopia mucho tiempo, y no te acerques a los profesionales.-le dijo al oido.- Yo estaré aquí, intentando por todos los medios que los patrocinadores te manden cosas. Sé que puedes ganar.-repitió.

Annie asintió, pues el nudo había subido hasta su garganta y le impedía hablar, aunque quería agradecerle de corazón a Finnick todo lo que había hecho por ella. Se contentó con permanecer abrazados hasta que llamaron a la puerta para que saliese.

Les llevaron con los otros tributos hasta sus lugares en la Cornucopia, a la espera del pitido que les indicase que podían moverse. Empezó la cuenta atrás.

3.

Annie miró a sus compañeros, pero la visión la mareó y se obligó a cerrar los ojos.

2.

Evocó las palabras de Finnick, y su rostro cuando sonreía.

1.

El pitido sonó al fin, y Annie solo pensó en correr. Y eso hizo.


End file.
